Bear Cub
by shopgirl152
Summary: On a typical night at Scandals, Karofsky finds himself being offered a beer by a handsome man. But things quickly take a turn for the worse as Karofsky finds himself being mercilessly hit on. And not in a good way. one-shot.


**A/N: **My theory? The guy Sebastian met at Scandals, the one he said was the love of his life until they broke up twenty minutes after they met? That guy was Karofsky. And I can totally see Sebastian doing something like this.

* * *

I'm a Bear Cub. At least, that's what they call me here. I don't really know what it means, though the bartender tells me it's a good thing. Means I'm masculine and burly. Or something like that. It doesn't really matter at this point, I guess.

I come here most nights. To Scandals. It's nice for a gay bar. Not that I've been in a whole lot. Some nights there are drag queens. That's always interesting. Some of them look cute and others are just really, really ugly.

It's a pretty good crowd here, all things considered. I feel accepted here, like I can just be myself and not have to worry about what people think of me.

I'm still trying to figure out my sexuality. I mean, I know I'm gay, but...there's gotta be so much more to that than just identifying as one. Or even identifying as a Bear Cub.

I dunno. If I start to think about it to much, it kinda of freaks me out. So I just drink my beer and act like I fit in.

"Here you go." The bartender slides another beer in front of me.

"I didn't order this."

"I know." He smirks, pointing down the bar. "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

I follow where he's pointing and a guy seated at the other end of the bar waves at me. He's wearing the same type of uniform that Kurt's boyfriend used to wear. The navy blazer with the red trim. He's not to bad looking: curly hair, blue eyes, tall, skinny, nice smile.

He stands up, walking towards me. The moment he gets closer, he flashes me a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." I nod, lifting my beer up to him. "Thanks for the beer."

"Hey, don't mention it. I see a cute guy at a bar, I buy him a drink." I can feel my face flush as he sits down. "So, you new around here?"

"Yeah. Been coming here for...several weeks now."

"Oh." He stares at me. "You got a name?"

"Karofsky. Uh...David Karofsky. But I prefer to go by my last name."

"Karosky. Nice name." He squeezes my arm. "It has a sort of tough, I-don't-mess-around ring to it. I like that in a guy."

"Uh...yeah." I swallow. This guy is really messing with my head.

"So, Karofksy. You want to dance?"

"Uh...thanks but, I don't really dance."

"Oh come on. A guy like you? What are you? A football player?"

I nearly choke as his hand moves from my arm down to my thigh. He squeezes it and I try to recover from the tingle that shoots through me. "Uh..." I cough awkwardly. "Yeah. Varsity. Quarterback."

He flashes another smile. "Is that all? There's not that much difference between football and dancing. Both require athleticism and agility." He looks me over. "I bet you have a healthy amount of both."

I start to respond, but before I say anything he grabs my hand and leads me toward the dance floor. A laugh escapes from his throat. "Come on Bear Cub. It's easy. I'll show you." He takes one of my hands and twirls me around before bringing me close to him. "Now, the first rule of dancing is to dance close." He pulls me closer and I can feel myself start to sweat. I'm not sure if it's from the close contact or...something else.

I shake my head, not wanting to think about it. "Um, I don't think I'm ready for this. This whole thing is still new to me-"

He places two fingers against my lips. "Shh...you need to relax Bear Cub. You're way to tense. And tense muscles aren't good for playing football. You need to stay limber. In all areas..."

I jump as his right hand firmly grasps my butt before giving it a painful squeeze. "HEY!" I push him back, my anger flaring. "Don't touch me there!"

"Whoa whoa." He puts his hands up in surrender, taking a step back. He smirks at me. "Looks like the Bear Cub roars if you poke him."

I glare at him.

"Okay, you know what? That was a mistake. Let's start again. I'm Sebastian." He sticks his hand out and I shake it.

"Dave Karofsky. I prefer to be called by my last name."

"Check." Sebastian looks around. "Would you care to dance Karofsky? I promise my hands will stay north."

I only nod. He takes my hand right as a slow dance song comes on. We begin to dance in circles.

It's weird; I've danced with girls before, but never with a guy. It feels natural and awkward at the same time. Though thinking about the natural part of it scares the hell out of me. I'm tempted to run, but his hands on my waist force me to stay put.

"So, did you grow up here?" he asks.

"Um, yeah. I've lived in Lima my whole life."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

For the first time in weeks, I laugh. "No. I did once, but-"

"Now you're with me." His grip on my waist tightens. "Have you ever done it with a guy before?" My face flushes bright red as his hand travels somewhere it shouldn't. "It's...firm. Is that for me?"

I gulp, quickly removing his hands. "I-I'm really not comfortable with this."

"What's the matter Bear Cub? Can't take the heat?" Sebastian reaches for me, but I slap his hand away.

"NO!" The entire bar becomes completely silent. All eyes are on me. It's more than I can stand. "I-I can't. I have to go." I flee from the bar, unshed tears stinging the backs of my eyes.

Humiliated. Hit on. Aroused by another guy. If this is what being gay is, then I don't want it. I don't want any of it.


End file.
